


Leave Me Breathless, Trashmouth

by StonathanShipperEvery27Years



Series: Reddie Song Fics [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Reddie Drabbles, Reddie Fluff, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonathanShipperEvery27Years/pseuds/StonathanShipperEvery27Years
Summary: This time it’s Eddie’s turn.





	Leave Me Breathless, Trashmouth

As Richie pulls into Eddie’s driveway, he knows how to make this date end on a high note. He’ll recite the lyrics to that song he heard on the radio the other day. He gets out of his truck and runs over to the passenger’s side and opens the door for Eddie. He helps Eddie out of the vehicle and Eddie pulls him close. Richie opens his mouth to say something when Eddie cuts him off. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something and I’ve been waiting for the right time.” Richie looks taken aback, but lets Eddie continue. Eddie begins to sing. “Go on, go on. Come on, leave me breathless. Tempt me, tease me. Until I can’t deny this, loving feeling. Make me long for your kiss. Leave me breathless, Trashmouth.” Richie pulls Eddie in and kisses him passionately. It’s their first kiss as boyfriends and one of many more to come.


End file.
